


I Dare You

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I tagged it as underage just in case because there's only mentions of it, I'm honestly such stucky trash, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a slightly drunken game of truth or dare, Tony makes a mistake that turns out well for Steve and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I think I did something a little similar to this with scarlet vision a few months ago. Oh well.

The Avengers (plus Bucky) had started out watching a movie on an uneventful Friday night. The movie was relatively boring, and after it was finished, Tony decided to haul in some of his seemingly endless supply of booze. Knowing how these things usually went, Steve retreated to his and Bucky's room to do something on his own. 

Bucky decided to stay. He wasn't bored, he wouldn't have been if he went with Steve, but Bucky couldn't get drunk due to the serum. It was hilarious to watch Tony, Thor, and Clint make fools of themselves while drunk. Thor brought some of his Asgardian mead and Bucky supposed he could drink that, but he decided against it. Bruce didn't drink for obvious reasons, and Natasha, though entirely human, never seemed to get drunk.

Bucky hoped it was the alcohol that prompted Tony to suggest Truth or Dare. He feared for Tony's sanity if Sober Tony would play this game.

"Do we have to play?" Bucky groaned, glancing at Natasha for support. She smirked and said nothing.

"Yeah, we do, Barnes." Tony asserted. "I'll go first." His eyes raked the circle they had formed, thinking hard. "Natasha." He said, grinning deviously. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you fucked someone?" Tony seemed overly interested. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Last night."

"Who?" Tony demanded, eyes bulging.

"You get one question, Stark." She reminded him, smiling innocently. Tony sighed and crossed his arms, though he wasn't all that angry.

Bucky knew. Bucky knew that Natasha and Barton were together, though the two had done a good job of hiding it. There wasn't much Bucky couldn't find out.

"Bruce." She announced. "Truth or dare."

"I changed my mind. I don't want to play any more." Bruce sighed.

"Dare it is. I dare you to lick James's metal hand." Natasha said smugly.

Bruce said, "That's it, bye." At the same time Bucky demanded, "What the fuck, Nat?"

Natasha snorted. "Boring."

"Oh! Oh!" Tony cried out. "I got a good one for Bucky."

Natasha and Bucky raised their eyebrows at him. "Go ahead." She permitted.

Bucky scoffed. "What do you want me to do, Stark?"

Tony grinned mischievously. "Bucky, I dare you to go to Steve's room and say to him, 'Fuck me, daddy.' No explanation. You gotta tell us how Steve the blushing virgin reacts."

Bucky shrugged. "Alright." He really didn't see why Tony was making this out to be so weird; didn't they know about Bucky and Steve? Well, they hadn't exactly told anyone, but they hadn't tried to hide it.

* * *

"Okay, Jay, let's hear how this goes." Tony demanded.

"Certianly, sir."

It was silent for a moment before the heard the door of Steve's room open.

"Hey." Steve said.

Bucky didn't reply. It was quiet for a moment before something hit the ground and there was a noise that sounded like someone shifting around, presumably Bucky sitting by Steve. In a low voice, Bucky said, "Fuck me, daddy." Then the audio cut out.

"Jay, what happened?"

"Mr Barnes has asked me to inform you he will not be returning. He was bored with your childish games." 

"Goddamn it, Bucky."

* * *

As he walked through the hallways, he asked Jarvis, "After I actually do the dare, make sure the others aren't listening in, okay Jarvis?"

"Of course, Mr Barnes. What shall I do if Sir asks where you are?" Jarvis replied. 

"Just tell 'em I won't be returning. Say I was bored or something." He replied. "And make sure the door's locked, too." He opened the door to Steve's room.

"Hey." Steve greeted him, folding down the corner of the page of the book he was reading.

Bucky strode over to Steve and knocked the book out of Steve's hand. He pinned Steve under him and said in a rough, sultry voice, "Fuck me, daddy."

Steve smirked. "Hey." He said again, voice low in a way that Bucky found irresistible.

He closed the distance between them with a kiss, and Steve's hands were all over him. He rolled over so Bucky was on the bed, open and vulnerable to whatever Steve wanted to do with him. He couldn't bite back a moan when Steve sucked on his neck.

"You're not gonna be able to think when I'm done with you, Barnes." Steve growled in Bucky's ear.

"Fuck, Stevie, fuck me." Bucky moaned, because already he couldn't say anything else.

* * *

The next morning, the Avengers all ate breakfast together, as they did most mornings. Bucky was grinning ear to ear, though he didn't get much sleep. Maybe they'd have to experiment more with Steve being a dom.

"So, Steve. How did you react to Bucky last night? And why didn't he come back? You old men fall asleep?"

Bucky watched from his seat as Steve replied, not flustered in the least, "I mean, I was a little surprised. Usually it's the other way around."

Clint snorted and spit his coffee everywhere but Tony didn't understand. "What?" He muttered. He approached Bucky and asked, "What does he mean?"

Bucky snorted. "You guys seriously don't know?" Tony looked confused still, so Bucky said, "Me and Steve are queer as hell. Super fucking gay. The epitome of homosexuality. You get the picture?"

Tony gasped. "So last night...?"

Bucky nodded. "Next time you tell me to say 'Fuck me daddy' to Steve, please keep in mind he will take it literally. My ass is killing me and it's all your fault."

Steve smirked. "Last night you weren't complaining."

Bucky grinned. "I know, baby. I know."

"You guys are absolutely disgusting." Tony remarked, scoffing. "I don't want to hear about this any more."

"You asked." Steve snorted. "Tony, I'm really not the blushing virgin you make me out to be."

"You certainly aren't a virgin." Bucky crowed. "I made sure o' that in 1932."

Tony looked scandalized. "1932? That means you were... Fourteen? Oh my _god_."

Bucky laughed. "It's my greatest achievement. Deflowering Captain America at fourteen."

"Disgusting." Tony emphasized. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I mean, we weren't exactly hiding it." Steve replied casually. "You're just an idiot."

"Goddamn it." Tony muttered. "Why did I have to pick that dare?"


End file.
